


Giving a Hand

by KitterValt



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Hand Job, M/M, One Shot, Red Leader/Blue Leader au, Tom'll get proper revenge later, discreet hand job, public hand job, under the table handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 07:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14014899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitterValt/pseuds/KitterValt
Summary: If Thing from The Addams Family was robotic and horny





	Giving a Hand

**Author's Note:**

> I finally finished it! Phew!

"And so for our next order of buisness-"   
  
Tord suppressed a massive yawn as he tuned the current speaker out. By god were meetings with the delegates of his territories boring, it took everything in his power to keep from resting his cheek in his hand as his robotic one tapped his knee impatiently under the table. He did his damndest to seem interested too, the speaker for Estonia was done- oh shit she was looking to Tord for input.   
  
"Red Leader?" She tilted her head.   
  
Tord nodded as if he'd been listening the entire time. "Yes thank you, I will think about what you have said, it'd be foolish to rush into anything after all."   
His left and right hand rolled their eyes from behind him.   
  
The speaker for Estonia smiled, satisfied with his response, "Thank you sir."   
  
Tord nodded, he'd look at Pat's footnotes later. He tuned out the next few speakers, unlike Estonia they were merely making reports, thankfully, so all Tord had to do was nod once they were done speaking.    
Tord nearly jumped out of his skin when Pau suddenly nudged his shoulder.

 

"He's here sir." Pau murmured.   
  
Tord nodded and murmured back, "Let him in."   
  
"And so that's why I-" The Latvian speaker was cut off by the sound of the meeting room doors opening and the imposing figure of Blue Leader, Tom, striding in and taking a seat on the opposite end of the table. The poor man began shaking, stammering and tugging at his collar at the mere sight of Tom before Tord held his hand up to silence him.   
  
"At ease- I'm sure many of you have heard of the peace talks between Blue Leader and I, yes? How we will be merging into one faction? For a while He will be sitting in on our meetings and I will be sitting in on meetings with him and his delegates and then once we're used to the flow we're going to start holding larger meetings, like our own [better] U.N sort to speak." Tord smiled around the table to try and put the representatives more at ease, "Please just treat this as a normal meeting as it has been, speak as you normally would, and feel free to address problems to Blue Leader as well, especially border disputes with his territories."   
  
Tord sat back down into his chair, now that Tom was here this meeting would hopefully get more interesting, or at least someone would be suffering with him.   
  
The meeting was just as boring as before, but now it was infuriating too. Not only did Tom's presence not make the meeting any more interesting, not only was Tom _ not _ suffering along with Tord, but he was making it harder for Tord to even tune out the rest of the meeting as his ears perked whenever Tom, being much more attentive than Tord was, said anything! He had to hand it to Tom at least, he was doing a good job getting the representatives to warm up to him, they seemed calmer around him each time he proposed a solution to a problem.   
  
Wait, Hand...Tom...That was it!   
  
The lense of his eyepatch narrowed as he leaned back in his chair, covering his chin and mouth with his left hand as if he was actually interested in what was being said rather than just covering a terrible grin. It was time to play a new feature of his robotic arm.   
  
His right hand was still concealed under the table and Tord really hoped that the small whirring sound of it detaching couldn't be heard over the talking. Once off the hand fell to the ground with a small clank that got everyone’s attention for a split second before the speaker continued talking as if nothing had happened. Tord let out the breath he’d been holding and adjusted the focus of the camera on the wrist that was connected to his eyepatch. Upon spotting Tom’s boots Tord’s hand scuttled over as fast as the fingers would take it.   
  
Tom jolted when he suddenly felt something grab and crawl up his pant leg.   
  
“Everything alright... uh...Blue Leader...? ...Sir?” The current speaker looked over.   
  
Tom nodded, ”yes I’m- fine.” 

His voice cracked a bit when the thing crawling up to him crawled all the way up to his crotch, nearly jumping out of his skin when he felt himself being grabbed through his pants.  
  
Tord smirked and waggled his fingers from across the table when Tom looked down to see what it was grabbing his crotch and then glared at Tord with the burning intensity of a thousand suns. He was about to grab the hand and fling it across the table at Tord, but he froze when he felt his pants suddenly loosen. Tom looked down and his belt, button and fly had all been undone and pulled apart! When- how?!  
  
Tom tried to grab the hand but it scuttled down into his pants before he could get to it and now Tom had two options. He could stand up, reach into his pants and chuck the hand at Tord- thus humiliating himself, Tord would probably get a kick out of it, or he could tough it out. Tom chose the latter, sitting up straighter and sliding up closer to the table to conceal his... predicament.  
  
Tord smirked widely as he watched Tom react.  
  
Tom squirmed as the hand squeezed him again through his boxers, his breath stuttered when the index finger found his tip and started rubbing over it. He could feel the pre-cum seeping out and into the fabric of his boxers. Tom bit his lower lip and tried to keep his attention on the speaker, fighting a losing battle.  
  
Tord’s hand wriggled up and spread the opening of Tom’s pant’s wider, pulling down his boxers and pulling Tom’s cock right out. Tom inhaled sharply, thankfully when another representative was loudly coughing. He gulped heavily and tried to steady his breathing as the hand began tortuously stroking him up and down, getting Tom harder and harder he tried to bore holes into Tord’s head, just thinking of ways to pay him back for this.  
  
The problem with thinking of revenge was that it was getting Tom harder.  
  
“Hey are you sure you’re alright?” The speaker adjacent to Tom, the Belarusian representative, murmured nervously.  
  
Tom gulped and nodded quickly, “I’m f-fiiiine-!” Tom jumped in his chair and gasped, the hand started vibrating.  
  
“If you... say so... sir...” The Belarusian representative sat back in her chair.  
  
Tom was pissed he couldn’t just relax in Tord’s detached hold, let his head fall back in the chair, open his mouth and moan like he wanted to. Instead he had to sit up attentively, gripping the arms of his chair until he was damn near tearing the leather off, he felt helpless and not in the good way, he doubted he could even roll his hips into the hand without being noticed.  
  
Tord kept his shit eating grin trained on Tom, and what Tom wouldn’t give to wipe that grin right off of Tord’s face.  
  
The intensity of the vibrations increased and Tom was left breathing heavily through his nose as he tried not to pant, his cheeks growing redder as pre-cum leaked out from the head of his cock in abundance, he was getting closer, fuck he was close.   
Tom pulled his overcoat around himself, using one hand to keep it closed while the other discreetly held his pants up.  
  
“Excuse me...I’m not feeling so good.” Tom stood and hurried towards the door.  
  
Tord narrowed his eyes, maxing out the vibrations, and Tom stumbled with a gasp and a loud, seemingly distressed “Oh fuck!”  
  
The delegates stood in alarm, but Tord strode past all of them calmly, “it’s alright, sit back down, I’ll take care of it.”  
  
Tom fell to his knees and gasped, trembling terribly, gripping at the carpet as he splattered cum on the inside of his coat.  
  
Tord knelt by him, shielding Tom enough to keep his cock hidden  from view as the vibrating hand finally stopped. Tom breathed a relieved sigh and glared at Tord as he retrieved it.  
  
“I hate you...” Tom panted.  
  
Tord shrugged with a grin, his hand whirred back into place before he helped Tom get decent.  
  
“You can show me just how much-“ Tord gave Tom’s cock a squeeze to emphasize his point, “you hate me later.”   
  
Once Tom was all covered and his pants were properly back on, Tord helped him stand and turned to his delegates.  
  
“Meeting adjourned-“ Tord began, the speakers who hadn’t had their turn stood to object. Tord raised his hand.  
  
“Blue Leader is our guest and as you have seen, he is not feeling well, what kind of host would I be to allow him to walk alone like this? Any pressing concerns can be given to Pat, and I will review what he’s written, excuse me.” Tord gave them a stern look before turning away and leading Tom up to his quarters.  
  
Tom kept his head low and his coat closed tightly around him as they ascended the stairs. Once outside of Tord’s quarters, Tord suddenly found himself turned around roughly and slammed against the door, his eyes meeting Tom’s narrowed pair.  
  
“You’re going to be buying me a new coat.” Tom growled.  
  
Tord smirked and slid his hands up Tom’s chest and around his neck.   
  
“Oh poor Tommy ruined his coat?” Tord said mockingly.   
  
Tom snarled and shoved Tord harder on the door, pushing his knee between Tord’s legs. Tom smirked, feeling a hard bulge. He rubbed his knee against Tord as Tord struggled to keep his composure, unable to hold back small moans and gasps.  
  
“You know what Tord, I think I will show you how much I hate you.” Tom grinned, reaching for the knob on the other door, yanking it open to shove Tord inside and slamming it behind them.  
  
No one could get in contact with either of them for hours.

**Author's Note:**

> I think that went well, don't you?


End file.
